In a chain saw or the like, before starting the operation, it will be required of the user or the like to confirm such several operating conditions as whether the fuel is contained, whether the lubricating oil is contained and whether the tension of the chain is proper.
However, in the conventional chain saw or the like, there is provided no means of warning the user or the like to confirm the operating conditions and therefore such confirmation is likely to be failed. Even if the confirmation is failed, the operation will be possible. Therefore, there have been defects that, for example, in case there is no lubricating oil or in case the tension of the chain is loose, during the operation, the internal combustion engine will seize or the chain will be removed to be dangerous.